Ash and Ariella (before Meghan)
by SciaQwerty
Summary: The story of what happened between Ash and Ariella.
1. The Beginning

"Hey, there you are!" Ash exclaims.

He runs to a long ice bench on the castle garden where a cute girl sits.

"I knew you would find me," The girl says.

Ash sits next to her and she curls up in his strong, muscular arms.

"Ariella," Ash says, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ariella pushes out of his hands and sits up.

"Look Ash," She starts, "I know you have a lot of duties at the palace and I love you but, I would understand if you don't want to continue this relationship,"

She gets up and walks to the opposite side of the bench facing away from Ash. Ash Gets up and grabs her arm pulling her close.

"I know our love is looked down upon by the kingdom but, I don't care what social class you are from. All I know is that I love you and I will never love anyone more than you, ever," Ash's cold hard eyes lock with Ariella's.

She could feel his heart pounding under his skin.

"What is going on here?" Mab interupts.

Ash and Ariella quickly pull apart from each other. Ashes expressions suddenly disapeared from his face.


	2. The Cover Up

"Nothing my queen, I found this young lady wandering in our garden and decided to keep her company," Ash said.

"I got lost," Ariella said, "But, Prince Ash was a gentleman and helped me find my way. I better be on my way,"

Ariella leaves the garden and Ash follows behind her.

"Wait!" Ash says behind her, "Allow me to lead you out so, you don't get lost again,"

They leave and Mab walks along the garden. Once they are far enough from the palace, they stop.

"Ash you were really good back there," She says, "do you think Queen Mab suspects anything?"

"Nah," Ash says while leaning on a tree.

Ariella walks to him and leans against his chest. All of a sudden they hear a footsteps. Ash quickly pulls out his sword and pushes Ariella behind him. The footsteps get closer and closer until, a figure steps into the clearing. It was a boy with tussled auburn hair and tanned skin. A smirk was written across his face.


	3. Puck

Ash stands up, a cold, hard expression on his face.

"Puck you shouldn't be here!," Ash exclaims, "What if Mab finds you?"

"Relax Ice boy, I'm careful," Puck says while twirling his dagger.

Ash and Ariella turn around. Ash stares angrily at Puck. Then someone knocks on door.

Ash and Ariella go to check the door. Ash opens it just a crack. It was Ash's brother, Rowan.

"What do you want?" Ash says annoyingly.

"Well, that's not how you talk to family," Rowan smirked, "May I come in?"

Ash peeked back as a sudden wind swept into his room carrying a single black feather. Puck was no where in sight.

"Sure," Ash says.

Rowan enters the room and Ariella walks to Ash.

"Thanks for your help Prince Ash, I am very greatfull," Ariella says exiting the room.

Ash closes the door behind her.


	4. Chef

"Now, Rowan," Ash asked coldly, "What do you want?"

"What?" Rowan said, "Can't an older brother just want to stop by and say hi anymore?"

"Well, I guess so." Ash admitted.

A grin crept across Rowans dull face.

"You wouldn't do that though. How did you know Ariella was here?" Ash questioned.

"Is that really important?" Rowan pressed, his smirk turned into a false, sad face.

"Yes," Ash said firmly, "now answer me."

"Well, if you must know," Rowan started, "My thornguards tipped me off."

Ash stands up and gets ready to yell at Rowan when, a tall, brunette male in a thornguard uniform interrupts.

"Excuse me Rowan!" The thornguard yelled, a worried look written across his face, "A raven is attacking the royal chef! Queen Mab is _not _going to be happy about this! I think you better see this! Oh it's so horrible..."

The thornguard keeps rambling on as Rowan dashes to the kitchen. Ash leads, the still rambling, thornguard out of his bedroom and closes the door behind his annoying brother the babbling guard.

"...Oh the horror! Mab is going to be super upset and not just her normal upset but like 100 times more upset! She is going to have a goat, no, a cow, no a whole farm when she sees this! oh no! this is awful! hurry Rowan! Run..."

Finally after three hours of continuous chatter. Ash heard the thornguard walk away.


	5. Ariella

After Ash made sure the guard was gone, he went out to the courtyard. He walks for a while in silence when, all of a sudden something small hits the back of Ash's head. He turns around and see's Puck leaning on a tree tossing a small, rounded rock in the air.

"Hey Ice boy. Did you like my little show?" Puck said a smirk written across his face.

"what do you think?" Ash said a cold hard expression written across his face.

Puck throws a rock at Ash and hits him in the chest. Ash pulls out his sword and in one swift move lunges half way at puck as a warning. Puck pulls out his daggers and right when they are about to attack they hear a voice.

"Oh you humans and your tendency to goof off,"

Ash and puck both stop in there tracks and stare at a big rock next to a bench. On the rock a cat is nestled cleaning a paw.

"Cait sith," Ash said, "To what do we owe this meeting?"

Puck pokes Ash with the tip of one of his daggers, "Who cares lets finish this,"

"I just came bearing a message," Grimalkin said.

"What message?" Ash said.

Grim looked back to his paw and continued cleaning it. Puck walked up to Ash and Grim.

"Lets get this over with, What do you want?" Puck asks in an annoyed manner.

"Merely a favor to be called in at any moment," Grim said.

"Deal, Now tell us cat so we can resume our duel," Puck said looking even more annoyed.

"It's Ariella. She has been kidnapped. No one knows who took her or where she is. The only thing they know is that she disappeared from the market," Grim said.

Ash tensed up immediately his eyes still cold and emotionless.

"Do you know anything else cait sith?" Ash asked.

"Yes I do," Grim answered then he started cleaning his other paw,

"What do you want for this information?" Ash asked his voice was very annoyed and angry.

"Another favor but this time from you, Prince," Grim answered.

"Ok, deal," Ash said, "Now tell us,"

He was nearly screaming at this point.

"They found something and it was addressed to you, here," Grim stood and hopped off the rock, right after he did that, the glamour on the rock went away and it turned into a giant wooden chest. Ash opened the chest and looked inside. There were 2 packs inside. One was blue and had an A sewn into it. The other was red and had a P sewn into it. Ash grabbed the blue bag and opened it. The first thing he saw was a note. It read:

**Dear Ash,**

**So, I see you have found the bag left for you. If this bag was found in a chest in the market than that means that my boss has gone through with his latest plan. I can not tell you what it is but, know this, You are messing with a power greater than you think. Be careful, my Prince for, everyone who has made it here, is a prisoner. We are all held hostage in his highness' lair. You are our only hope. My boss is a cruel man who thinks of woman as mere "play things." You must hurry.**

**-sincerely, **

**Anonymous**

**P.S. He has brought Ariella here because he was in need of another room service girl. **

Ash's eyes went hard. Everyone within a mile could tell he wanted this person dead. He went through the rest of the pack. it consisted of an empty canister, a bag of food, a wierd looking ring, a map, a piece of paper with an address and a note, and smoke balls. He read the note:

_783 Rightbridge street,_

_Tell the store clerk of the Hobby Shop this- "A triple shoes and a pant" and he will help you from there. _

_Puck opened his bag and it consisted of the same letter, an empty canister, a bag of food, a compass, a whistle with weird writing inscribed on the side, the same address and note, and fire balls. Puck scooped up the pack and started walking to the market. _

_"Coming Ice boy or are you too chicken?" Puck said imitating a chicken. _

_Ash shoots Puck an unamused glare and they both hurried off to the market._


	6. Flames Everywhere

They walked for 2 miles until they got to the market. The market had been torn to shreds. There where buildings where the top half had been whacked off, fires in other buildings, civilians laying everywhere, and medical men and woman rushing to help the wounded. Ash runs to the middle of the town trying to take it all in. He stops a girl with long flowing hair and auburn eyes.

"What happened here?" Ash asked. "It was..." She leaned in a bit closer,

"Him," she whispered.

"No!" Ash screamed.

Him is the most vile, disgusting, and evil winter fey this world has ever had. Ash runs back to Puck and is about to talk to him when a kid walks to them. "

Ash," The little boy said, "Can you help me save my mommy? Please."

Ash stares at the boy then Puck chimes in.

"Come on ice boy. Don't let your heart freeze up," Puck said.

"Oh," Ash starts, "Alright. Where is she?"

The boy points to a burning house at the end of the street.

"Lets go Goodfellow," Ash said. They both sprinted for the house. when they got there they saw medics saving the people that had gotten out.

"Ok, do you know where your mom is?" Ash asked the little boy.

"She is in her bedroom on the top floor. It's on the left side," the boy answered.

Ash and Puck both go dashing into the burning building. When they enter they see a lot of people running around like lunatics trying to get out.

"Ok Goodfellow, You gt these people and I'll go upstairs," Ash said.

"Got it Ice boy," Puck replied.

Ash darts up the burning stairs to the top floor. He could already feel his lungs getting heavy from the heat. When he got upstairs he could see four rooms. He went into the closest room on the right. There was a woman standing there next to a man laying unconscious on the floor. "Oh, please help me. My brother passed out and I can't carry him down the stairs because I'm pregnant. Please help me," She pleaded. "of course, you get out of here and I'll get your brother," Ash said. "Thank you Ash," The woman said while walking out the door. Ash slung him onto his shoulder and made his way out. When he got back downstairs, it was empty. "Well done Goodfellow," Ash muttered. He walks out of the house and hands the man to the medics. He goes back up and, this time, he goes to the closest door on the left. The was a woman in there. Ash starts to pick up the woman when, part of the wood planks on the roof come tumbling down, causing Ash to fall back with the boards on top of him and the woman sprawled out next to his tries to pick the boards up, off of him, but they were too heavy and it was too hot for him to use glamour. He was stuck on the second floor of a burning house.


End file.
